Dani and Victoria's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 2
by antaurilover685
Summary: Our 2 heroines are back and they're helping Sora, Donald and Goofy again on a whole new adventure! They will have to learn how to control their new powers. They will also reunite with some old friends and meet new friends as well. Can our group take down Organization XIII before it's too late? Leon/OC and Riku/OC
1. Chapter 1 Reunion in Twilight Town

Hello everybody! Welcome to the sequel of Dani and Victoria's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts! This is Dani and Victoria's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 2! I want to thank everyone for the reviews and support from the last story and I hope you guys will like this one too. I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2. I own Danielle and MonstarzGirl own Victoria. Thank you MonstarzGirl for your support and for helping me with this story. (Glomping hug!) Here is the first chapter of the sequel. Enjoy!

Victoria's POV:

It has been about an entire school year since we last saw Sora, Donald and Goofy. Things have changed throughout those months and it is now the start of summer vacation! Our hard work at school is well earned as me and my best friend, Danielle, celebrate the start of summer vacation. We decided to spend the weekend together by playing video games and making delicious foods and sweets. We still have our necklaces that Riku and Leon both gave us and we never forgot about them.

I have fair skin, medium golden-brown hair that reached my shoulders, and blue eyes. I'm wearing a white tank top with embroidered jeans and a pair of white sneakers. Around my neck is the lion necklace from my crush Leon. I still have some memories and dreams of the two of us kissing at some romantic location. I bet Dani has those same dreams with Riku. Danielle has brown hair that goes to her back half way, brown eyes, and wore a cherry blossom clip in her hair. She also wears a light blue tank top, jeans, and purple sneakers. She still has the Paopu fruit necklace around her neck that she got from Riku right before we closed the door.

Right now, we were playing the 2nd oldie but goldie game and sequel to Kingdom Hearts, and that's Kingdom Hearts 2. The story line is much longer and the gameplay is incredible! Not to mention, new worlds to discover and reuniting with old friends. Dani is about to face Axel as Roxas with the 2 Keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Luckily her gaming skills have been improving during these past months. As she was just about to defeat him, the entire house is now completely dark and the power went out.

Danielle: "Dang it! It happened again!"

Me: "Did your family forget to pay the electric bill again?"

Danielle: "No, they remembered this time."

Then we both looked at each other and we remembered what happened the last time. We both got sent into the first Kingdom Hearts when our home was being taken over by Heartless. I have a very bad feeling about this. Then all of a sudden, the TV started glowing white and its light brightened us.

Danielle: "I can't see! Are we going back into the game again?"

Me: "It looks like it! Time to get our game faces on!"

Then the light engulfed us and we were screaming down as we went through some memories of our last adventure.

Me: "Do you think they'll remember us?"

Danielle: "Are you kidding? They would never forget about us!"

Then the bright light engulfed us again and then I was suddenly knocked out.

My POV:

After what felt like hours, I woke up and I saw that we were in the Pod Room in the Abandoned Mansion at Twilight Town. I looked around and I saw two pods already opened. I went to see if I can find Victoria and I saw her unconscious near the entrance to where Sora is still sleeping. I walked over to her and I started to shake her.

Me: "Vicky. Vicky, wake up! We're about to see Sora waking up."

As soon as I said that, her eyes immediately opened and she sat up very quickly. Then she stood up and went over to the edge of the entrance. I walked over and I stood on the opposite side of the entrance and we watched as Sora's pod opened and he started to stretch and yawn. Then he saw his two friends laughing and then he jumped out of the pod and he landed right where they are. But he almost fell, luckily that Donald and Goofy were there and they caught him. Then they laughed and they hold hands and spun around in a circle, as they were happy to see each other again. Then I looked up to Victoria and we both smiled at each other and we nodded our heads as we enter the room.

Victoria: "Hey! What about us?"

When they heard us, they turned and when they saw us, their mouths were hung open like they were about to fall to the ground. We walked up to them and I was feeling a little bit nervous.

Me: "What? Don't tell that you've forgotten about us, haven't you?"

Then Sora ran up to us and he hugged us tightly and we hugged him in return.

Sora: "Victoria! Danielle! You came back!"

Victoria: "Of course we came back. Don't you remember what we said to you guys before we left? The 5 of us are friends for life and nobody can take that away from us."

Then I looked at Goofy and he smiled warmly at me and I was starting to form tears in my eyes as I ran over to Goofy and I hugged him very tightly and he returned the hug.

Me: "I missed you, Goofy. Things weren't the same back home."

We pulled away and he wiped some of the tears away and he smiled at me.

Goofy: "I knew you girls were coming back soon! I even still kept of the promise we made to each other."

He held up his pinkie and I intertwined my pinkie with his pinkie.

Me: "Me too."

Then Donald jumped over and he hugged me like there was no tomorrow.

Donald: "We thought we would never see each other again!"

Victoria: "Are you kidding? You 3 are stuck with us for life."

Then we heard a yawn and we saw Jiminy Cricket, the journalist of our team, on Sora's shoulder stretching his arms out.

Jiminy Cricket: "That was some nap!"

Sora: "You mean, we were asleep?"

Jiminy Cricket: "I guess we must have been or, I didn't think we'd be so drowsy…"

Goofy: "When do ya think we went to sleep?"

We all pondered about that for some good time.

Victoria: "Let's recap of what happened. We defeated Ansem…"

Goofy: "Yep."

Me: "Restored peace to the world…found Kairi…"

Sora: "Oh yeah, and then we went to look for Riku. I think that's right so far?"

Donald: "Then what?"

Then we pondered some more and then Goofy looked at Jiminy.

Goofy: "What does your journal say, Jiminy?"

We all looked at him as he grabbed his journal and he opened it up to the latest page and then he looked up at us.

Jiminy Cricket: "Gee, there's only one sentence… 'Thank Namine.' Hmm…I wonder who that is?"

We all looked at each other and we shook our heads when we heard the name Namine.

Donald: "Some journal that is."

Me: "Donald! That's rude!"

Jiminy Cricket: "Well, what do you say we find out where we are!"

We all agreed to head out and look around. While we were walking out of the mansion, we told them what happened during our school year. Our good times, bad times, funny moments and memorable ones too. Then we walked into town and we saw Sora stopping.

Sora: "You know, I think I've been to this town."

Donald: "What's it called?"

Sora: "Hmmm… Guess I must've imagined it."

We all walked inside an alley where we saw two boys and one girl hanging out. One boy has blond hair, brown eyes and he wears a gray vest-like shirt, camo pants and shoes. Another guy has black hair, brown eyes and he wears a white long sleeved shirt with a red t-shirt over it, blue jeans, blue shoes and a black sweatband. The girl has brown hair, green eyes, and she wears an orange tank-top like shirt with white flowers on it, light yellow pants, orange socks and yellow shoes. They all turned when they heard us walking in.

Hayner: "What do you want!?"

Me: "Uh, nothing. We were just wondering what was back here, that's all."

Hayner: "Now you know. This is our spot."

The other boy walked up to us and he stared at us.

Pence: "Umm…"

We all looked at him.

Sora: "What?"

Pence: "You're… new around here, right? I'm Pence."

The other boy started to walk out of the room.

Hayner: "Hayner. Nice to meet you, but we have stuff to do, so catch you later."

The girl then walked up to us and she placed her arms behind her back.

Olette: "My name's Olette. Hey, did you finish the summer homework yet? Independent studies are the worst, huh?"

Sora, Victoria and Me: "Homework?"

We all turned to Donald and Goofy and they shrugged their shoulders.

Pence: "Hey, what're your names?"

Goofy walked up to our side as he introduced us one at a time. When he finished, Pence and Olette turned to look at each other surprised and then they looked at us.

Olette: "Sora, Danielle, Victoria, Donald, Goofy, we just met someone who was looking for you."

Pence: "He sure seemed in a hurry. He had a black coat on so I couldn't see his face, but he had these big round ears."

We all thought about it for a minute and then we all beamed when we figured out that there was only one person with big round ears and that was King Mickey!

Donald: "The King!"

Victoria: "Where'd you see him?"

Pence: "At the station."

Sora: "The station. Thanks!"

Olette: "Well, we better get back to that assignment."

Pence: "Later!"

The two of them ran out of the room and we all went over to the station. But when we arrived there, something popped out from the ground. It was silver and it almost look like that it was wearing a hoodie. But on the hoodie was a different symbol from the Heartless. More soon popped up and we got out our weapons as we have to fight our way to get to the station. Me and Victoria were on top of our game as we destroyed those creatures left and right. But we were soon weak and we plopped to the ground. Then when one of them were about to attack us, we saw someone wearing a black coat with the hood up and in his hand was a golden Keyblade. Then I saw his big round ears and I realized that King Mickey had just saved us! Then he told us to board the train and leave town. He gave me a dark orange pouch and I could hear money in it. As soon as I took it, I looked at it and then King Mickey was gone.

Sora: "The King… Was that really him?"

Goofy: "It could've been… Yep, I know it was!"

Donald: "Now we know he's okay!"

Me and Victoria both thought about what happened to him the last time we saw him.

Victoria: "The King was locked in the realm of darkness, right?"

Goofy: "Uh huh."

Sora: "But, we just saw him…"

Donald: "Yep."

Me: "And if the King is here, then that means Riku's here!"

My heart started to flutter when I started to think about seeing Riku again. Then I felt Victoria placing her hand on my shoulder and she smiled at him.

Victoria: "He's gotta be!"

Sora: "Well, I'm going to look for Riku. Then he and I can go back to the islands together. Kairi's there waiting for us!"

Then we walked over to Sora and we smiled at him.

Victoria: "We'll help you out. It'll be like old times."

Me: "Yeah! You can count on us!"

Then the three of us turned to Donald and Goofy.

Me: "So what are you two gonna do?"

The two of them sighed as they were unsure of what their plan was.

Goofy: "Gawrsh, Dani. Do ya have to ask?"

Then they were making sour-like faces and we started to laugh.

Donald: "Hey! What's so funny!?"

Sora: "Your face!"

Then they both looked at each other's faces and then they smiled and soon all 5 of us were laughing!

Sora: "What do ya say, guys? Let's stick together for one more journey."

We all nodded our heads and Sora placed his hands behind his back.

Sora: "To…where again?"

Then me and Victoria anime fell at Sora's question. We both sighed as we realize that some things will never change.

Me: "Dude, we have to board the train, remember?"

Sora: "Oh yeah!"

Donald sighed as we all turned to the train station.

Sora: "Come on!"

We all ran to the station and as soon as we got inside, Hayner, Pence and Olette showed up and they wanted to see us off. As we were about to purchase the tickets, Olette spotted the Money Pouch that the King gave us and Olette took out another Money Pouch and as it turns out, they're the same. Talk about freaky. So we purchased our tickets and Sora thought that he wouldn't see this town again. We told him that he might be in over his head and maybe thinking too much. Then we went over to a train that was purple and it has Sorcerer Mickey's hat. Me, Victoria, Donald and Goofy boarded the train and we all picked our seats. Me and Victoria sat on one side while Donald and Goofy sat on the other side. Then after a while, Sora boarded the train and he saluted to Hayner, Pence and Olette. Then the train started to move and soon we were on our way to our destination.

Victoria's POV:

After a while, we looked out the window and saw the buildings passing us by. Then I saw Sora looking at the Money Pouch and then he pulled out a blue jewel from the pouch and he held it up.

Sora: "You know…"

We all turned to him as he grasped the blue jewel in his hand.

Sora: "I'm sad."

We all felt sad and then I smiled at Sora.

Me: "Don't worry, Sora."

Donald: "We'll be back!"

Goofy: "Yeah! We can visit Hayner and those guys again."

Danielle: "Definitely!"

Then Sora beamed up and nodded and then we went through a bright light and all we see now is nothing but the Northern Lights dancing up in the sky as the train continued to run along the tracks.

Me: "Think about it this way, Sora. It's a whole new adventure for us."

Danielle: "Yeah! It looks like it's time for us to follow the trail!"

Sora: "What trail?"

Me: "The trail we blaze."

Then I thought of a way to pass the time during the train ride. I tapped my foot to a beat while Dani used her hands to make some rhythm.

Me: "**Look out new world here we come**

**Brave, intrepid and then some**

**Pioneers of maximum**

**Audacity whose resumes**

**Show that we are just the team**

**To live where others merely dream**

**Building up a head of steam**

**On the trail we blaze**"

I started dancing almost as if we were in a party. Then Dani and I stood back to back.

Me and Danielle: "**Changing legend into fact**

**We shall ride into history**

**Turning myth into truth**

**We shall surely gaze**

**On the sweet unfolding**

**Of an antique mystery**

**All will be revealed**

**On the trail we blaze**"

Then we saw Sora nodding his head to the beat and he even smiled at us while we were dancing.

Danielle: "**Paradise is close at hand**"

Me, Danielle, Donald and Goofy: "**Shangri-la the promised land**"

Danielle: "**Seventh heaven on demand**

**Quite unusual nowadays**

**Virgin vistas, undefiled**

**Minds and bodies running wild**

**In the man behold the child**

**On the trail we blaze**"

Then Donald and Goofy started to dance along with us and soon enough, we even started our own conga line!

Me and Danielle: "**The trail we blaze**

**Is a road uncharted**

**Through terra incognita to a golden shrine**

**No place for the traveler**

**To be faint-hearted**

**We are part of the sumptuous grand design**"

Then I grabbed Sora's hand and we danced like there was no tomorrow. We were all having a blast and we were all excited for when we reach to our destination.

Me: "**Shangri-la the promised land**

**Seventh heaven on demand**

**Quite unusual nowadays**

**Virgin vistas, undefiled**

**Minds and bodies running wild**

**In the man behold the child**

**On the trail we blaze**"

Me, Danielle, Sora, Donald and Goofy: "**Changing legend into fact**

**We shall ride into history**

**Turning myth into truth**

**We shall surely gaze on the sweet unfolding**

**Of an antique mystery**

**All will be revealed**

**On the trail we blaze**

**On the trail we blaze**"

During the entire train ride, we sang songs, danced, tell lots of funny jokes and so much more. Even though it was a long train ride, it gave us a lot of time to have fun and catch up with our old friends.

What world are they coming for next? Why did the train disappear? How did Donald and Goofy know about Pete? Will the 3 Good Fairies ever decide on what the clothes should look like? Why am I asking you all these questions? Find out next time in Chapter 2 of Dani and Victoria's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 2!

And there we have it! The first chapter of the sequel. Also I do not own "On The Trail We Blaze". Although it is a very catchy song to listen to. Please remember to read and review. Any bad comments or reviews will be deleted. I will get Chapter 2 up soon. See you later! 


	2. Chapter 2 Mysterious Tower

Hello! I am super excited for I am turning 22 tomorrow! My birthday is on August 13. Also I hope you guys really like this chapter. I even drew the new clothes for Danielle and Victoria. You guys can be able to find them on DeviantArt and my account is called Kairi8952. Also I don't own Kingdom Hearts 2. I own Danielle and MonstarzGirl own Victoria. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter and I hope I did better on the fights.

Victoria's POV:

It felt like we were on this train FOREVER! After a while from our singing jamboree, we decided to rest ourselves. I was starting to get anxious and I started to twitch all over. And then a bright light engulfed the train again and then we finally see land. As soon as the door opened, I ran over and I dropped to the grass and started kissing it.

Me: "Oh sweet ground. How I've missed you so."

I heard Dani chuckling as I continue to kiss the ground. Then I heard her gasp and then I got up from the ground and I went over to her. She was in awe and it almost looked like she froze in place. I waved my hand in front of her face and I even snapped my fingers to get her to wake up.

Me: "What are you staring at?"

She pointed to the building in front of her.

Danielle: "That tower."

I turned to the tower and my jaw almost fell to the ground. It was HUGE! The tower was lite yellow with teal roofs. We all started to walk our way toward the tower when we heard sparkling and twinkling and I turned around to see the train disappear right before our eyes.

Sora: "There goes our ride…"

Then I turned to the tower again and then I noticed a big figure at the door of the tower.

Me: "Hey, there's someone at the door…"

Danielle: "I don't know why but I'm getting a bad feeling…"

Sora: "Oh, come on! Dani, you worry too much. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

Then I saw Dani walking over to Sora and giving him a slap to the back of his head. She even did it like how Gibbs does it to McGee and DiNozzo in NCIS. (I just LOVE the Gibbs hand slap! It's so hilarious!)

Danielle: "Remember the last time you said that? We had ourselves fighting a Guard Armor. I bet you that we fight again just because of you saying those exact words."

Sora rolled his eyes as he made his way to the door as we followed him. We even got a closer look at the person at the front door. He looked like a giant cat wearing some red and blue clothes, blue gloves and shoes, and black pants. We almost came very close to the stairs as we got closer to him.

Donald: "What's goin' on?"

We heard the person chuckling in front of us. When he chuckled, his voice sounds oddly familiar.

Pete: "I sent some of my lackeys inside to see if the master of this here tower's as big as they say. Word is, he's a really powerful sorcerer. Which would make him a really powerful bodyguard for me. See, it don't matter how tough he is-once he's a heartless, he'll do as I say!"

When he said that, it got my attention immediately. Dani was right. Those words are cursed! We all got into a fighting stance.

Me and Donald: "A Heartless?"

Pete: "They're those things that come outta the darkness in folk's hearts. Why, with all those heartless at her side, my dear friend Maleficent is gonna conquer everything! And since I got me a debt to pay, I'm goin' 'round to a bunch of different worlds and buildin' an army of heartless special for her."

Man, he really needs to learn to keep his yap shut or otherwise, we might need to give him a boot to the head if he doesn't shut up soon.

Pete: "Why am I talking to you pipsqueaks anyway? Go on, scram! I'm behind schedule as it is."

Then I saw both Dani and Goofy walk a little bit closer to the steps that lead to the front door.

Danielle: "Dude, you better not mess with us if you know what's good for you."

Goofy: "You oughta find something nicer to do."

Then the figure turned around with a smug on his face.

Pete: "Says who?"

Me: "Says us, tubby."

Then his eyes almost bulged out when he saw us for the very first time.

Pete: "Wha…AHH it's you!"

Donald and Goofy's eyes almost went to the size of saucers when he saw him.

Donald and Goofy: "Pete?"

The 3 of us looked at them when they said his name.

Pete: "What are you two nimrods doin' here!?"

Donald: "What are YOU doing here?"

Danielle: "Hold up! Time out! Do you two know this guy?"

Goofy: "We sure do! Pete's been causin' trouble for ages! His Majesty banished him to another dimension a long time ago. I wonder how he escaped."

Then Pete started laughing and for some reason, it started making my skin crawl.

Pete:" You wanna know, eh? Well, Maleficent busted me out, that's how! And now your world-no, no, no, all the worlds-area gonna belong to yours truly. Cause Maleficent's gonna help me conquer 'em!"

When he mentioned Maleficent, I couldn't help it but snicker a little bit. I even heard Dani giggling a little as well.

Sora: "Maleficent… huh."

Then soon enough, all 5 of us are laughing silently. Man, Pete is a little bit dumber than he looks.

Pete: "What are you laughing at!? Why, Maleficent's power is so great-"

Me: "Hate to burst your bubble, but she's toast."

Pete: "Huh?"

Goofy: "Sorry, but Maleficent can't help ya now."

Pete: "Whaddya mean!?"

Me and Dani continue to laugh and then he finally put the pieces of the puzzle together as the answer dawned on him.

Pete: "You! So you're the one that did it!"

We turned to Sora who smiled and put his hands behind his head.

Sora: "Well…we mighta had something to do with it."

I turned to Dani who was on her back laughing like there was no tomorrow. She even has tears in her eyes just from laughing!

Danielle: "This is just too much! I can't breathe! I can't take it anymore."

Then Pete growled in frustration and I saw Dani sitting up a little bit.

Pete: "Heartless Squad! Round up!"

Danielle: "Say what?"

Then Shadows started to appear around us and then we all grabbed our weapons and prepared for battle. We all separated and started fending off the Heartless.

Danielle: "See? I told you!"

One Soldier got me into a corner and then I smirked as I jumped up and did a back spring jump off the Soldier's back and I did a move called the "Cyclone" and destroyed the Heartless.

Me: "Don't mess with me when I'm cornered. Otherwise, you're toast."

Then I saw Dani and Goofy work together on destroying a group of Heartless. They both grabbed their hands and started spinning around in a circle like how Goofy does when he does this attack by himself! They just used the Whirli-Goofy limit ability! Once the Heartless were destroyed, Dani was walking out of control and her eyes were out of place. Her eyes were spinning fast like there was no tomorrow.

Danielle: "That was fun! Let's go again!"

She was still dizzy but none the less, she was smiling like crazy.

Danielle: "Now that is how we throw down."

Then she and Goofy high-fived each other. We looked at Pete and when he saw all of his Heartless minions destroyed, he looked really mad.

Me: "That was way too easy!"

Pete: "You just wait! Nobody, and I mean nobody messes with the mighty Pete!"

Danielle: "Uh-huh. Sure."

Me: "So, 'mighty' Pete, who lives in this tower, anyway?"

Pete: "Oh, ya don't know, eh? Well, it's old Yen Sid. 'Course he's probably a heartless by now!"

Donald: "Master Yen Sid lives here!?"

His eyes were about the size of UFOs as he ran to the front door and he started pushing it and then he went inside.

Goofy: "Yen Sid is the King's teacher!"

Our eyes widened at that fact. Yen Sid was really King Mickey's teacher? AWESOME!

Sora: "Wow. Sounds powerful!"

Me: "Well, what are we waiting for, an invitation?"

Danielle: "Hey, Vicky! I'll race you inside!"

Me: "You're on!"

We all went inside the tower leaving Pete with his jaw opened in shock and his jaw almost went to the floor and then he had himself a mini tantrum as we got away.

My POV:

When we were finally inside the tower we started to climb the stairs. While we were climbing the stairs, Heartless started to appear and we defeated them no problem. Although I really do miss having magic in our arsenal. As we continued to climb the steps, there was so much steps that we continued to climb them on our hands and knees! I turned to Victoria and I smiled like the little devil inside of me has just awakened.

Me: "Want to annoy the living crap out of Donald? It'll pass the time."

Then she laughed silently as we both turned to Donald who is panting like there was no tomorrow.

Victoria: "Man, I thought you'd never ask. So what's your plan of torture?"

Me: "Remember that one song from the Lion King that immediately got stuck in our heads and it wouldn't come out?"

Victoria: "Girl, you are cruel…I love it."

We both made a quick glance at Donald and then she nodded her head. Time for me to make my move.

Me: "Asante sana Squash banana, wewe nugu mimi hapana. Asante sana Squash banana, wewe nugu mimi hapana. Asante sana, Squash banana, wewe nugu mimi hapana."

As soon as I started to sing the song, we both heard Donald grumbling like there was no tomorrow. We both snickered and then we both sang it and then sooner or later, you could see his face turning red hot and smoke would come out of his ears! As soon as we got to a door that led to a room, we were both on our backs laughing hysterically! It was the perfect plan! When we entered the room, Heartless appeared (again) and we used our "Cyclone" abilities to defeat them all. The 5 of us met in the center of the room.

Donald: "Heartless, heartless, heartless! Things haven't changed one bit!"

Goofy: "Well, it's a good thing we're on the job, then."

Sora: "So the worlds aren't at peace after all?"

Victoria: "Man, I thought we took care of them after we took Maleficent down."

I looked at everyone and they looked like they were down in the dumps. I smiled as I grabbed Victoria's shoulder.

Me: "Hey, buck up you sad sacks. The Heartless may be back but if it wasn't for them, we would have never been together again right? So, what do you say we keep going and find Master Yen Sid before the Heartless does?" (I couldn't help putting in one of Bunnymund's lines from Rise of the Guardians. I just love Bunnymund! Also I do not own Rise of the Guardians.)

They all smiled at me and they nodded their heads as we exited the room and climbed more stairs. (how many staircases are there!?) Finally we made it to the door and entered the room. As soon as we did, I was pooped out! So many stairs. Me, Victoria and Sora walked a little closer to where Donald and Goofy are and then they both bowed for then we realized that we saw a powerful sorcerer. He wore a long blue robe with a matching pointed hat and had a long grey beard that split at the end. Then Victoria and I bowed as well. We always give respect to those who are royalty.

Donald: "Master Yen Sid! It's an honor!"

Sora, being rude as he sometimes is, was still standing as he waved to the powerful sorcerer.

Sora: "Hey there!"

Donald: "Sora! Show some respect!"

Victoria: "Yeah. That was impolite."

But he waved it off. As we all stood up, he looked at Sora, Victoria and me.

Yen Sid: "So, you are Sora. And you two young ladies must be Victoria and Danielle. Now then, have you seen the King yet?"

Goofy: "Yes we did, Master. But we didn't get a chance to talk to him."

Me: "Yeah. As soon as we saw him, he just left in a flash."

Yen Sid: "Yes…the King has been quiet busy of late. Therefore, it would seem that the task of instructing you five falls upon my shoulders. You have a perilous journey ahead of you. You must be well prepared."

Sora: "You mean…we have to go on another quest?"

My shoulders fell in disappointment and sadness.

Me: "Oh, man. I was looking forward to finding Riku so then that way we could catch up and be together again."

Yen Sid: "Yes. I know. However, everything in yours and Sora's journey has continued. Whether you will find your way home to the islands…whether you will return alone or with your friends…whether you girls return home to your world…and, whether or not the islands will still be there. And the keys that connects to them all, is you three."

Sora: "The three of us…are the keys?"

The three of us held out our hands and we summoned our Keyblades. Sora had the Kingdom Key. Victoria has the Pumpkin Head Keyblade while I had my ace, the Oath Keeper Keyblade.

Yen Sid: "Chosen wielders of the keyblades! You are the keys that will open the door to the light."

We all nodded our heads in agreement. Then Yen Sid waved his hand and a thick book appeared on his desk. It opened up by itself and turned around to our side and it was placed in front of us.

Yen Sid: "This book contains valuable knowledge you will need for your journey. Study it carefully. Once you have finished it, we will speak of the enemies you will surely confront."

Victoria came up to me and she whispered in my ear.

Victoria: "Great. It's already the first day of summer vacation and we were still doing homework."

I slapped her shoulder playfully as we gathered around the book and started to read it. It took about an hour and a half for us to read it and soon enough, we were caught up.

Me: "But we still don't get about one thing, sir. How come the Heartless are still running around?"

Yen Sid: "Your past endeavors did prevent an immense effusion of heartless from the great darkness; make no mistake about that. However, the heartless are darkness made real-and darkness yet lingers in every heart. The heartless are fewer. But while darkness exists in a single heart, it will be difficult to eliminate them."

We all slumped our shoulders in disappointment.

Goofy: "Gawrsh, that must mean… If everybody's heart was full of light, them heartless will go away!"

Yen Sid nodded his head and he showed us what the Heartless was. He even used Donald as an example. Poor Donald.

Yen Sid: "The heartless are always lurking and ever seeking to capture new hearts. Never let down your guard! Now then…"

He then conjured up an image of the enemy that we faced in Twilight Town. It's about time we find out what they are.

Yen Sid: "At times, if someone with a strong heart and will-be they evil or good-becomes a heartless, the empty shell they leave behind begins to act with a will of its own. An empty vessel whose heart has been stolen away…a spirit that goes on even as its body fades from existence- for you see, Nobodies do not truly exist at all. Nobodies may seem to have feelings, but this is a ruse-they only pretend to have hearts. You must not be deceived!"

Me: "Nobodies…"

Victoria: "They don't exist…"

Then he conjured up more images of the same enemy.

Yen Sid: "Now then…the being you see before you is known as a Dusk. They are the most common form of nobody. But there are others- some larger, some with frightening and unique powers. Be vigilant! On your journey, you will meet an alarming number of Dusks. They will all attempt to do you harm. Still, they are nothing but empty shells, destined to return to the darkness. But-"

The images of the Dusks disappeared but in their places, images of men in long black coats appeared. As soon as I saw him, I immediately felt scared. I hugged myself as we all took a step back.

Yen Sid: "The beings you see before you now are different. These powerful nobodies have formed a group called Organization Xlll. It commands the lesser nobodies."

Sora: "Organization XIII…"

Yen Sid: "While heartless act on instinct, nobodies function in a higher manner. They can think and plan. And it seems they are working towards a goal. What that goal is, we do not know."

We all turned to Master Yen Sid as he continues to fill our heads with knowledge for our journey.

Yen Sid: "The King sensed the danger, and journeyed fourth to fight it. He found the dark realm's keyblade, and with it, closed the door. Now he's traveling from world to world, fighting the heartless as he seeks the answers to the riddle of the nobodies and Organization Xlll."

Victoria: "Well, it looks like our top priority is finding the King first."

Donald: "But, where could he be?"

Goofy: "Well, we won't know 'til we look."

Sora: "Yeah. And the King must know where Riku is, 'cause the two of them were together in the realm of darkness when we closed the door."

Me: "Right. After we defeated Ansem."

Yen Sid: "So, before you go, you will need more suitable traveling clothes. Those look a bit too small for you."

We both clasped our hands together and we used our best puppy eyes.

Me and Victoria: "Can we have new clothes too, please?"

Yen Sid smiled and we even heard him chuckle a little bit. Then he pointed to a door that's to his left.

Yen Sid: "Through there, you'll find three good fairies. If you ask, they'll create for you appropriate garments."

We both smiled and we bowed to him.

Me and Victoria: "Thank you, sir!"

Then we ran through the door and then I stopped as I thought of Riku. I hope he didn't forget about me. I grasped the Paopu necklace around my neck and I started to think about him. Then I felt Victoria placing her hand on my shoulder.

Victoria: "Don't worry. Riku will never forget about you. You did give him the shell that he gave to you. I'm sure that he always kept it with him no matter where he is."

I smiled at Victoria and she hugged me and I hugged her in return. Then I saw a flash of light and I saw Sora in his new clothes and I must say, he looks INCREDIBLE! His red suit is no more but instead he now wears a black and grey suit. We both walked over to Sora in awe.

Victoria: "Whoa! Sora, you look amazing!"

Me: "Totally!"

We turned to the three good fairies, who we knew immediately by heart. They were Flora, Fauna and Merryweather. They smiled at us as we marveled at Sora's new clothes.

Flora: "Now, it's your turn, my dears."

We both looked at each other as our eyes sparkled in excitement. Victoria went first as she stepped forward to the three good fairies. I was a little nervous, considering what happens when it comes to the color of the clothes. Luckily, they didn't argue and they waved their wands and the magic landed on her and the same bright light filled the room. When it cleared, my eyes were about twice the size as saucers.

She is wearing the same outfit just like Aerith but instead some parts of the dress are white while the rest of it is a bubblegum and magenta combination. Plus, her lion necklace that she got from Leon is still around her neck. My mouth almost fell to the ground.

Victoria: "Well…what do you think?"

Me: "Oh…my…gosh…you look…GORGEOUS!"

Victoria: "Really?"

Me: "Definitely! Wait until Leon sees you. He'll be drooling by now."

Her face immediately blushed when I mentioned Leon. I know that she misses him dearly. So now, it's my turn to get my new clothes. To be honest, I was a bit excited with a touch of nervous. So the three good fairies waved their wands once more and the magic landed on me. The bright light engulfed me and it felt warm. Soon, it faded away. When I opened my eyes, I saw some sparkles around me as they start to disappear. I turned around and I saw Victoria's mouth wide open and Sora's eyes were wide.

Me: "What? What is it? Is there something on my face?"

Victoria: "It's not that. It's…"

Sora: "Your clothes…"

Me: "What about it?"

Victoria: "Look."

I looked at my hands and my eyes widened. I'm wearing white finger-less gloves and I looked down, I almost screamed. My outfit looked exactly like Tifa's, but instead the outfit is light blue and the ribbons and trimmings are white. My shoes are now white with light blue laces and my Paopu fruit necklace is around my neck and my cherry blossom clip is still in my hair. I was literally speechless!

Victoria: "You look awesome, Dani."

Me: "Thanks, Vicky."

Sora: "I wonder how Riku will react when he sees you again."

My entire face blushed red as I covered my face in embarrassment. Everyone laughed as I tried to cover my face. Then the three good fairies told us that our new clothes have special powers. They gave us some orbs and then the three of us transformed. When we finished, Sora's wearing a red version of his new outfit and he's even carrying another Keyblade! As for us, we were in our fairy forms but instead our outfits were a little bit more red like Sora's outfit is. Merryweather even told us that our journey is going to be TWICE as difficult from our last adventure. But the good thing is we can be able to find new powers as long as we have to discover them as we continue through our journey.

We all met up with Yen Sid again and outside the tower is a familiar sight. We saw the Gummi Ship! And it looked as good as new! Master Yen Sid told us that the path ways between each of the worlds have disappeared. But we can be able to unlock them when we find the special Keyholes and lock them with our Keyblades. We thanked him again for everything and then we ran out of the tower and boarded into the Gummi Ship so that our real adventure begins.

Which world are they going to first? Will Leon remember Victoria? What is Organization XIII planning for our heroes? Can you handle the tension? Find out next time in Chapter 3 of Dani and Victoria's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 2!

SUCCESS! I finished it and it's almost 5 in the morning! I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm super excited for my birthday tomorrow! Also please read and review. Any bad reviews or comments will be deleted. I will get Chapter 3 up soon. In the meantime, see you later alligator!


	3. Chapter 3 Hollow Bastion First Visit

Hello everybody! Summer has finally come to an end. Why must the good season always come to an end? But the good news is, I had an interview for a job at a coffee shop to work for 4 hours per day and $8 per hour. I think I aced the interview. I'm expecting to hear back from her on September 11th so wish me luck! I'm going to need it. I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2. I own Danielle and MonstarzGirl own Victoria. I hope you guys like Chapter 3. Enjoy!

Victoria's POV:

We entered the Gummi Ship, and the memories came pouring into our heads. Every time we traveled to a new world, we would sometimes look out the window and see everything going by. We even saw Chip and Dale again. Then I heard a little squeal coming from our room. I went over to our room to find it empty. I saw Dani coming in after me.

Danielle: "What's wrong?"

Me: "I thought I heard something."

Dani put her hand to her ear and listened carefully. Then she heard some cute squeaks coming from somewhere.

Danielle: "I'm hearing it too."

We went over to our closet and when we opened it, our eyes widened and our mouths formed into huge smiles. In our closet was our Dream Eater spirits. One of them was a cute seal-like creature that's yellow at the top then fading to a light pink at the middle and at the bottom it's light blue. It even has two light pink blush spots on its face. Plus it's balancing on a striped ball. It was even still wearing the pink bow that I tied around its neck. The other one was a tiny little magenta-colored bunny with a tiny little cone hat on its head and it's even wearing a cape around its arms like a magician, with big ears. She even still wearing the light blue collar with crystal studs on it. Slippy rolled her way to me and as soon as she was close enough, I picked her up and hugged her so hard that I wouldn't let go.

Me: "Slippy! I miss you, girl!"

I saw Dani's Dream Eater spirit, Luna jumping onto her shoulder and started cuddling her like there was no tomorrow.

Danielle: "Luna! I haven't seen you in ages! I missed you so much!"

Then we heard Chip and Dale talking to Sora, Donald and Goofy and we head out to the main cock pit and we saw that only one world is open for us to go to for the moment.

Sora: "Only one?"

Donald: "That's no good!"

Goofy: "Wait! I think it's a world we know!"

It was definitely a world we know. It turns out that the first world that we're going to first is Hollow Bastion. That means I get to see Leon again! I hope he hasn't forgotten about me. We make our way to the world and then we exited the Gummi Ship.

When we saw Hollow Bastion, it was completely different than the last time we came here. It was almost like Traverse Town with the shops and the people walking around. We ran towards an edge and we saw the giant castle being rebuilt as we speak.

Sora: "It's Hollow Bastion!"

Goofy: "Gawrsh, it looks kinda different now."

Donald: "I hope Leon and the gang are doing okay."

Me: "Yeah, us too. It's been a while since we last saw them."

Danielle: "Don't worry, guys. I'm sure that everything is going fine for them."

We looked up to see some Soldier heartless on the roofs of some houses. Then they disappeared.

Goofy: "Uh-oh. Looks like we're gonna have to do some fightin'."

We all nodded our heads and we decided to look around and take a look at the shops. While we looked around, we even met Uncle Scrooge. He was Donald's uncle who's always rich. As it turns out, he was trying to create some new ice cream flavor. Then we went into an alleyway and we looked around until we saw a light sphere coming out from the ground. Then it started to appear at different spots all around us.

Donald: "Hey, what's going on?"

Yuffie: "That's the town's defense mechanism."

We all looked around to find the source of the voice and we saw a girl with short black hair, wearing a black flower shirt, black vest, black jean shorts and tall gray sneakers. Plus she's even wearing a black ribbon around her forehead.

Sora: "Yuffie!"

Danielle: "Long time no see!"

She waved at us and then she saw something.

Yuffie: "Look out!"

We all turned around to see a Nobody attacking us. We all got our weapons out and went into our stances. There's also a new kind of Nobody. It's wearing a gray long coat and it's carrying what almost looks like a big katana. It dealt out some heavy damage. We have to do something to take it out. I turned to Donald and an idea came to my mind. I ran over to him and I gave him a smile.

Me: "Donald! Let's light up some fireworks!"

He smiled at me and he nodded his head. Then he started floating in the air with the help of his magic and then he started shooting some colorful lights at the Nobodies left and right. The Nobodies were getting smaller and smaller and then we raised our weapons in the air and together, we set off a ring of colorful lights that destroyed the rest of the Nobodies. Then we turned up and we saw Yuffie waving at us.

Yuffie: "Hey, you guys!"

Then she jumped down from the ledge and she landed right in front of us. Then she dusted herself off.

Yuffie: "I see you're still in top form."

Sora: "What'd you expect? Looks like you're doing okay."

Yuffie: "Well, what did YOU expect?"

Me: "How's Leon and the others?"

Yuffie: "Great!"

Danielle: "Hey, Yuffie. Have you seen the King and Riku at all?"

Yuffie: "Nope."

Then she started to run towards an entrance way and I saw Dani slumping her shoulders a bit. I placed a hand on her shoulders and she looked at me and she gave me a small smile.

Yuffie: "But I had a feeling I'd see you guys again."

Me, Sora and Dani smiled at her and then Sora put a serious look on his face and then he started acting.

Sora: "We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other."

Yuffie: "Is that supposed to be Leon?"

All 4 of us smiled and laughed as Sora rubbed his nose a little bit.

Yuffie: "Everybody's working on stuff over at Merlin's house. Come on!"

Then she ran ahead of us. We turned a corner and then we saw a small house with a wooden front door. We walked to the door and opened it. Once we did, we saw a man with short blond hair and he looked pretty old too. Plus he's wearing a white shirt, tan belt, blue jeans and black shoes and he was on a computer typing away. On his right, we saw a man with black hair wearing a white shirt, small black jacket, black pants and black shoes. On his left, there's a woman with brown hair braided down to her back and she's wearing the same outfit I'm wearing but instead the top part of the dress is dark pink while the skirt is regular pink and she's wearing brown shoes. When I saw the man wearing black, my heart was beating really fast. It was Leon. I finally get a chance to see him again.

Yuffie: "Meet the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee!"

Then all 3 of them turned to see us and Cid and Aerith smiled at us. When Leon saw me, he smiled the biggest one I've ever seen.

Leon: "Victoria."

Me: "Leon!"

I ran to him and he picked me up and he twirled me around a couple of times and then we hugged each other.

Leon: "I missed you."

Victoria: "And I you."

Aerith: "We missed you!"

Cid: "Well, if you ain't in top shape!"

Leon: "I knew it."

The others walked towards us as I looked at Leon and I feel really confused. What did he mean by he knew it?

Sora: "Knew what?"

Leon: "A while back, everyone suddenly remembered you guys, all at the same time."

Sora: "You… remembered? Wait! Does that mean you forgot about us!?"

Donald: "Thanks!"

I turned to Leon and I started having tears in my eyes.

Me: "Did you really forget about me?"

Leon shook his head and he ruffles my hair a little bit.

Leon: "How could I ever forget the girl I love the most?"

He even wiped away some of the tears from my eyes. Then I smiled at him.

Yuffie: "So where've you guys been all this time?"

Goofy: "We were sleepin'."

Cid: "Where? In cold storage?"

We all tried to think of a way to explain it to them but we all came up with nothing.

Aerith: "It doesn't matter. This is great. Everyone's together again!"

Sora: "So, um…we're trying to find Riku and the King. Have you seen 'em?"

Aerith, Cid and Leon shook their heads and Sora's head slumped his head a little bit.

Sora: "Right."

Aerith: "Sorry. But, let us know if there's anything we can do to help. Okay?"

Sora nodded his head at Aerith.

Sora: "Okay. Thanks."

Then Cid got out of his seat and started walking towards Sora and starts getting really close to him.

Cid: "Don't go thankin' us just yet."

Leon: "Hollow Bastion's got a problem. A big problem.

Sora: "You mean, like Nobodies? And Heartless?"

Yuffie: "That's right!"

Danielle: "Sounds like you could use our help."

Leon: "Then let's cut to the chase."

Then Leon and I walked over to them and we all looked at him.

Leon: "Sora, Danielle, Victoria, Donald, Goofy. We were hoping the five of you might give us a hand around here."

Sora then did a little slam on his chest.

Sora: "Like we're gonna say no?"

Leon smirked at Sora.

Leon: "…I forgot who I'm dealing with."

Donald: "Hey…what do you mean by that?"

Aerith: "Just think of it as a sort of 'Leon compliment'."

Then Leon walked over to the door and he opened it.

Leon: "Follow me to the Bailey- there's something you need to see."

Then he walked out the door. As soon as he did, white smoke appeared in the room and when the smoke cleared, we see an old man dressed in a blue robe, blue tall wizard cap, has a white beard and he's even wearing glasses and blue shoes. He's also carrying a brown wand in his hand.

Merlin: "Oh! I thought it was you. Right on time!"

We all smiled at him and we all ran towards him.

Donald: "It's Merlin!"

Yuffie: "Sora and the gang said they're gonna help out!"

Merlin: "Splendid! We'll count on you!"

Me, Danielle, Sora, Donald and Goofy: "Right!"

Then Merlin turned to Aerith.

Merlin: "Ah, yes. Did you give them the cards, dear?"

Aerith: "Oh!"

We all turned to Aerith as she put her hands in her pockets and she fished out 5 cards and she gave them to us.

Aerith: "Here…they're presents for you. Leon thought you might like to have them."

We all looked at our cards and it has all of our names on them.

Sora: "Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member!"

Me: "I don't believe it!"

Donald: "Membership cards!"

Goofy: "Kinda cool, huh?"

Danielle: "Sweet!"

We all turned to the opened front door.

Sora: "Hey, thanks Leahhh…huh?"

Then we all remembered instantly where we needed to go.

Sora: "Oh no! We're supposed to be at the Bailey!"

Me: "Well, come on! We have to meet up with Leon!"

Merlin: "One moment!"

We all turned to Merlin and he brushed his beard a little bit.

Merlin: " What about your magic?"

Sora, Danielle and I thought about it and we came up with nothing.

Me: "Sorry, Merlin. It's been a while since we used magic."

Merlin: "It's quite all right, my dear. I suppose I can lend you three some spells but be careful using them."

He taught us how to use the Blizzard spell and then we finally got the hang of it. Then I saw Merlin walking to Danielle with a little charm in his hand.

Merlin: "Danielle, my dear. I believe this will be of use to you. I found it while I was walking around the district."

She took the charm and she looked at it. The charm had a picture of a baseball and a baseball bat on it. She smiled at Merlin.

Danielle: "Thank you, Merlin."

Me: "Come on! Let's get to the Bailey pronto!"

We all ran out the door and we made our way to the Bailey to meet up with Leon.

My POV:

As we make our way to the Bailey, I looked at the charm Merlin gave me. It almost looks like a summoning charm. Like when we found different gems that contained the spirits of the summons we had the last time. I hope that I get a chance to see Riku again. As soon as we made it to the Bailey, we saw Leon looking out in the distance we all turned and we looked at the same direction he was looking.

Leon: "Look at that."

We all looked to see a castle with the Heartless symbol on it and at the bottom of the castle, it was surrounded by thousands of Heartless!

Me: "Holy Cow! That's a lot of Heartless!"

Victoria: "No kidding!"

Leon: "We want to restore Hollow Bastion to what it used to be. Who knows-maybe even something better. There's still a lot to do, but I'm sure we can handle everything- Except…for that…"

Then he pointed down to something in the distance that's further away from the castle.

Leon: "…and that."

We all looked to where he was pointing and we saw two Nobodies walking their way to the Heartless castle. We turned to Leon.

Sora: "We'll handle 'em."

Leon: "Well, that's good to hear. So Sora-do you know what's going on, then?"

Sora: "There's this guy, Pete, who's been going around plotting with the Heartless."

Me: "Yeah, but he's not smart enough to tie his own shoes. In fact, he's about as smart as when Peter invented that breakfast machine. The ones we need to worry about are the Nobodies."

Goofy: "And those Organization XIII guys in charge, too!"

Mysterious Voice: "You called?"

We all looked around to find out where that voice came from and we ran out of the Bailey with our weapons out.

Mysterious Voice #2: "You're doing well."

Sora: "Who's that!?"

Mysterious Voice: "This calls for a celebration…"

As soon as it said that, Nobodies started to appear and they went into the Bailey. Sora, Victoria and I ran into the Bailey again. The gates that lead outside of the Bailey closed shut. Leon took out his Gunblade as he stood by us, ready for action.

Me: "We need to protect the gates! No matter what!"

Sora, Victoria and Leon: "Right!"

Then we all split up as we took on the Nobodies. Leon and Victoria fought the Nobodies together. Leon used his gunblade to shoot some of the Nobodies down while Victoria used the Blizzard spell on them. I smiled at them. Sora used the Reversal attack to get behind on some of the Nobodies and attack them from behind. As for me, I was already cornered by them and then I came up with an idea. I grabbed the charm and held it very close to my heart.

Me: "Courage!"

Everything became a flower field around me and then I saw a small chicken boy wearing a green shirt with white stripes on it, tan pants and he wears glasses running towards me but he tripped and fell. His glasses came off his face. I grabbed his glasses and I kneeled to his level and returned the glasses to him. I smiled at him as he put on his glasses again and he jumped into my arms and I placed him on my shoulders.

Chicken Little: "I'm here to help. My name's Chicken Little."

Me: "Nice to meet you. I'm Dani. Think you could help me take care of these Nobodies?"

Chicken Little: "Let's do it! Prepare to hurt!"

I put him on the ground and he started hitting baseballs at the Nobodies like it was nobody's business! He's got a mean swing! Plus whenever he whistles, it brings the Nobodies closer together like in a group making it much easier for me to attack them. Then, all of the Nobodies have been defeated and the gates are safe. As a reward, the three of us learned the Fire spell. I turned to Chicken Little and I kneeled down to his height and ruffled his head a little bit.

Me: "Thanks a lot, Chicken Little."

Chicken Little: "Happy to help. See you later!"

He disappeared into light and he went back into the charm and I smiled at it. We all ran out of the Bailey and Donald and Goofy caught up with us.

Mysterious Voice: "The Keyblade…a truly marvelous weapon. Were it only in more…capable hands…"

Then we hear a bunch of voices laughing and I'm starting to get really pissed off right now.

Me: "Show yourselves, you cowards!"

Then we saw one figure in a black coat and his hood was up so his face was covered. He lifted his arms into the air and then 5 more figures in black coats appeared behind the first one.

Goofy: "Organization XIII!"

We all nodded our heads and we pointed our weapons at them.

Sora: "Good. Now we can settle this!"

Victoria and I: "Yeah!"

Mysterious Figure #1: "What a shame… And here I thought we could be friends."

All 6 figures laughed as they disappear into black portals.

Donald: "Stop!"

Donald ran to the stairs and he was about to run down them when another figure in a black coat appeared and blocked Donald's way. He looked up to where the 6 figures originally stood and he turned to the mysterious figure standing in front of him.

Donald: "What's the big idea!?"

Mysterious Figure #2: "Oopsy-daisy!"

Sora: "Move!"

Mysterious Figure #2: "Now do you think that's polite, shutting me down like that?"

I walked to where Sora stood and I pointed my Oath Keeper keyblade at the mysterious figure.

Me: "He said get outta the way! Why can't you understand that?"

Mysterious Figure #2: "As if! You can talk all you want pretty girl, but it won't change a thing."

We all get into our fighting stances.

Donald: "Then we're gonna MAKE you move!"

Mysterious Figure #2: "See, that would work-if I were just any old dude. 'Cept I'm not. I'm with the Organization. Nothing "any old" about me."

Me: "Ha! Tough talk for someone who stood on the sidelines while his Nobody flunkies did the fighting!"

Mysterious Figure #2: "Oh, dear. I think you got the wrong impression."

Sora: "You gonna cry?"

Mysterious Figure #2: "As if! Why don't I remind you how tough the crowd you're dealing with really is?"

Sora: "Remind me?"

Victoria: "Sora, don't lose your focus!"

He got back into his fighting stance and then the mysterious figure starts to laugh.

Mysterious Figure #2: "That's RIGHT, he used to give me that same exact look."

Sora: "I guess you can psych me out by saying really random stuff!"

Mysterious Figure #2: "Gee… I just don't know."

He got into a stance like he was ready to attack us. After what felt like a while he stood up.

Mysterious Figure #2: "Be good kids now!"

Then he started to disappear into the black portal.

Donald: "Wait!"

Donald ran up to the portal and he jumped but unfortunately the portal already disappeared with the figure along with it. He got using his hands.

Donald: "Nuts! He got away!"

Victoria: "Okay, that was really weird."

Me: "Yeah. I mean, WHO gave him the same look?"

Goofy: "Y'know, I think he was just tryin' to confuse ya."

Sora: "Yeah, you're right. Only one me!"

He took out his membership card and he held it out. Leon walked towards us. We walked towards Sora.

Sora: "The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member-"

Then his membership card started glowing and it also started to float. All 3 of our Keyblades glowed as the membership card floated higher and higher.

Leon: "What's this?"

Goofy: "Gawrsh, ya think…?"

The 3 of us gathered together as our Keyblades continue to grow and then the lights form into a giant crown on the ground. The crown looked exactly like Sora's crown necklace. Then the wind blew into our faces as the scenery changed right in front of us and then we were standing on a void with dark clouds with barely any sunshine coming through them. Then the membership card glowed and it shoot a beam into the sky and from that beam the Keyhole was formed and it was above us. The 3 of us jumped back, twirled our Keyblades a bit and we pointed them to the Keyhole. Then from the tips of our Keyblades, it shot out beams of light that entered the Keyhole and then the Keyhole shined very brightly and then we were suddenly back in the Bailey.

Victoria: "What just happened?"

Sora: "Ohh…now I get it."

Me: "That's right. That must've been the gate Yen Sid talked about."

Donald: "Oh boy!"

We all turned to Leon and Victoria went up to Leon.

Victoria: "Sorry to run, Leon, but other worlds are calling."

Leon smiled at her and he nodded his head at her.

Leon: "Organization XIII… They look tough. Be careful out there."

She nodded her head and then he turned to me.

Leon: "You'll watch over her, right?"

I smiled and nodded my head.

Me: "Don't worry. We'll protect each other."

All 5 of us nodded our heads as we turned to Leon.

Sora: "See you soon."

Leon smiled at us and he saluted us off. Soon enough, we were back in the Gummi Ship and on our way to a new world. When we saw what worlds are there. We saw 2 new worlds waiting for us to explore it. Our adventure to find Riku and the King has just begun. Now all we need to do now is agree to which world we're going first.

Which of the two new worlds will our heroes go first? Will Danielle ever convince the little red dragon that he knows her? Will our heroines ever help out Sora, Donald and Goofy in the next world? Why am I asking you all these questions? Find out next time in Chapter 4 of Dani and Victoria's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 2!

Okay! Now here's the game plan that Victoria and I came up for the next couple of chapters. We were thinking of doing the Land of Dragons for Chapter 4, Olympus Coliseum for Chapter 5, Hollow Bastion for a small visit for Chapter 6 and finally Beast's Castle for Chapter 7. I hope you guys like Chapter 3. Please read and review. Any bad comments and reviews will be deleted. Also I do not own Family Guy. I will get Chapter 4 up soon. I would also like to thank MonstarzGirl for helping me with this chapter. You're the greatest! See you later!


	4. Chapter 4 Land of Dragons First Visit

Hello everybody! I hope you guys don't mind if I do 2 chapters in one day for you guys. I really like the music in the Land of Dragons. It's really upbeat. I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2. I own Danielle and MonstarzGirl own Victoria. Enjoy Chapter 4.

Victoria's POV:

We decided to go to the world that looks like the Imperial Palace from China. But first we had to go through Asteroid Sweep in the Gummi Ship. Luckily Sora's piloting skills have gotten better during some practice runs. As soon as we entered Asteroid Sweep, there were so many Heartless ships, there were too many to count. But thanks to Sora, we managed to make it through Asteroid Sweep. Then we exit the Gummi Ship and we arrived in what looks a bamboo forest. I looked down and I saw myself wearing some Imperial army clothes. I'm wearing a light purple Imperial Army uniform, with white socks and black flats. I looked at Dani and she's wearing the same thing I am! Except she's wearing a baby blue Imperial Army uniform, with white socks and black flats. We walked further down in the bamboo forest and then we stopped when we saw a Chinese woman wearing a green Imperial Army uniform, with armor on and black flats. She was staring at a shadow on the rock and the shadow looked like a dragon. We all gathered together into a group huddle.

Donald: "A Heartless?"

Sora: "Let's get the jump on 'im!"

Sora and Donald both nodded their heads in agreement. But the rest of us didn't think so.

Me: "Sora, I don't think that would be wise."

Danielle: "Yeah, we should calmly approach them and see what's going on."

Sora turned to us and he looked at us like we're crazy.

Sora: "You two worry too much. What could possibly happen?"

Then they both ran out and we tried to stop them but unfortunately, we couldn't stop them in time.

Goofy: "Gawrsh, maybe we better look before we leap."

The 3 of us sighed deeply as we watch Sora and Donald run out into the open.

Me: "Man, those two are hopeless without us."

Danielle: "Tell me about it. Come on. We better make sure they don't hurt themselves."

We all went out quietly and we heard 2 screams and then we saw the woman holding a tiny red dragon in her arms. Sora and Donald stopped running and then we caught up with them.

Goofy: "Is that Mushu?"

The little red dragon popped out from her arms.

Mushu: "That's right, I know you heard of me! I'm little, lethal, and legendary! Now y'all scram before I get my dragon dander up!"

I turned to Dani and her eyes widened when the dragon spoke to us and she took a few steps towards them.

Danielle: "Mushu, is that really you? I missed you!"

Mushu: "Well, you better HOPE I miss YOU, or else you're- you're…"

The little red dragon turned to us and he gave us a really big smile.

Mushu: "…Sora! Donald! Goofy! Victoria! And Danielle, my main girl!"

He climbed out of the woman's arms and he ran to Danielle's arms who she gladly accepted the hug and she was laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Mushu: "Man, I missed you girl! Where've you been?"

Danielle: "Uhhh, long story."

The woman uncovered herself and she turned to us.

Mulan: "Do you know them?"

Mushu: "Know them?! Man, we used to kick all kinds of bad guy butt together! Yeah, you know, I helped these out of a lot of tight spots. Because I'm a mighty dragon! Right?"

Danielle laughed and she gave him a small noogie on his head.

Danielle: "Something like that. And…you are?"

The woman stood up and she looked pretty nervous.

Mulan: "I'm Mulan. Um, no, I-I mean…"

Mushu: "Ping!"

Donald: "Mulan Ping?"

Mulan: "Just… Ping. I am Ping, son of Fa Zhou."

Sora: "You know Mushu?"

Mulan: "Mushu's one of my family's guardians."

Goofy: "We didn't know we were borrowin' somebody as important as a family guardian."

Me: "Yeah, we didn't even know that."

Mushu: "Yeah, that's right! And that puts you five up to your eyeballs in debt to Ping here. Well, guess what, kiddies? It's payback time!"

Mulan: "Mushu…"

Mushu: "Aw, they don't mind. Ain't that right?"

Sora: "Hmm, sounds fair."

The rest of us agreed to it as well. Mulan or "Ping" smiled at us.

Mushu: "See, Ping here was just on his way to join the Imperial Army. We gotta go find the other recruits over at the training camp."

Mulan: "Would you join us? It'll be easier to fit in if I'm with guys, like you."

Sora: "What do you mean "fit in"?"

Me: "Hmmm, something fishy is going on here."

Mushu: "Well, um, uh, don't- don't worry about that."

Goofy: "You're pretendin' to be a boy, aren't cha?"

I nodded my head as well.

Danielle: "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing."

Sora and Donald didn't think so. They both looked at her with their mouths dropped to the ground in shock.

Sora: "You're a…girl?"

Danielle and I both looked at them and we both thought the same thing, 'They're kidding, right?'.

Mulan put her hands together.

Mulan: "You didn't notice?"

Donald: "Uh-uh!"

Sora: "Not me."

Mulan looked at Mushu who's sitting on her shoulder.

Mulan: "I think it's working."

Mushu: "I don't know-those two would fall for anything."

Then She started walking towards the clearing where the training camp. Sora and Donald looked pretty mad when Mushu said that about them.

Sora: "I'm right here!"

Donald: "Hey!"

Danielle: "You know, he's right. You two sometimes fall for anything."

Me: "It's the truth."

Danielle: "Wait a minute. Shouldn't we be a little bit more like Mulan and her disguise?"

Me: "Hmmm…you do make a good point. Do you still have those spare ribbons on you?"

She nodded her head and she took out a light blue ribbon and a purple ribbon and we used them to tie our long hair into buns just like Mulan did. We even thought about disguising our voices and changing our names for the time being. I would be called Victor while Danielle would be called Daniel. And soon enough we made our way to the training camp.

When we arrived at the training camp, there was a line for some food. We decided to grab some food. When we got close to the line, we heard someone asking for a fork and we heard the server saying something like 'No fork? No fork taste of China like fish?'. Danielle and I snickered silently. (I couldn't resist. Me and MonstarzGirl are huge fans of Jeff Dunham. He's hilarious!) We even saw Mulan walking weirdly and as it turns out, Mushu told her that's how men walk. We both slapped our faces. Then Sora and Donald got into a fight with three other soldiers. One of them was short with a black eye on his face, black hair and he wears a red Imperial Army uniform, another one was really skinny and he was wearing a yellow Imperial Army uniform on and the last one was huge and he's bald and he wears a blue Imperial Army uniform. They were fighting about cutting in line. Then we heard another voice cut in.

Shang: "Soldiers! Get back in line!"

We all turned to see a man with black hair in a bun, wearing armor, carrying a sword and he was walking our way.

Ling: "The Captain!"

All of us got back in line and we all stood very still. The captain came towards us and I was almost about ready to freak out when he looked at us. Then he walked away from us and I sighed deeply and I even disguised it as well. But as soon as he walked away, Heartless starts appearing before us.

Mulan: "What are they?"

Sora: "Heartless!"

Yao, Ling and Chen-Po left the training grounds as we all took out our weapons to fight the Heartless. I looked at Mulan and she looked really nervous.

Sora: "Ping, I hope you're ready!"

We all split up into groups of 3. The boys dealt with their group of Heartless, while us girls in disguises dealt with our group of Heartless. Mulan's not bad dealing damage with her sword but unfortunately, she can mess up every once in a while. Luckily 'Daniel' and I were able to help her out. And soon enough, the training camp is safe from the Heartless. Captain Shang told that the 5 of us were welcomed into the troop but he thought that Ping wasn't made for the army. We asked him if Ping can prove himself and luckily the Captain said that he can prove himself if he completes the missions. All 6 of us completed 3 missions in no time flat and the Captain even let Ping into his troop.

So now, we had to head off into the mountains. Captain Shang told us that he spotted the enemy by the name of Shan-Yu was somewhere near the mountain. When we got up close, we saw a town where the Army is resting for a little bit. Then we found a cave outside of the town. We went inside the cave, only to find out that it was a trap set up for us and even more Heartless attacked us. Then once they were defeated, we left the cave. Once we did, we found the town burned to the ground. We all looked around to see if there were any survivors. Luckily we found Captain Shang on the ground with his arm over his stomach.

Mulan: "Captain!"

We ran over to him to see if he was all right.

Sora: "Don't overdo it, Captain!"

Shang: "It's just a scratch."

Then he fell to his knee. He was in more pain than we thought.

Mulan: "Captain, the enemy! Where did they go?"

Shang: "They went toward the summit…"

Mulan: "We'll stop them!"

Goofy: "It kinda is our fault."

Mulan: "Right."

Then we saw Mushu walking towards us with his head down.

Mushu: "You mean MY fault."

Donald: "Uh-uh!"

Sora: "Shan-Yu and the Heartless did this, not us!"

I turned and saw Danielle kneeling down and looked at Captain Shang.

Danielle (in disguised voice): "Captain, if you track down the villagers, we'll handle this."

Then she stood up and she looked at us and we all nodded our heads in agreement.

Sora: "Let's go."

We climbed higher up the mountain and until finally we made it to the summit. As soon as we made it to the summit, we saw a man wearing some skins, his face is gray and his eyes look menacing, plus he has black hair and he even has a falcon on his shoulder. He was known as Shan-Yu. He was standing on the top of a snow wall and he sent some Heartless hoards at us. We spent some time defeating all the Heartless that stood in our way. Once that was taken care of, Shan-Yu comes running towards us with even more Heartless. Then we saw the 3 troops carrying a rocket in their hands and they aimed it at Shan-Yu. But Mulan had a better idea. She took the rocket from Yao and starts running a little bit up the mountain and she aimed it at the mountain behind Shan-Yu. She used Mushu as a lighter and lit up the rocket.

Mushu: "You're going the wrong way!"

When the rocket made contact on the mountain, the snow starts falling off of it.

Mulan: "Yes!"

Sora: "Captain?"

Mulan turned to see Captain Shang making his way towards her. She got up and starts running towards him.

Mulan: "Look out!"

The snow starts rolling its way towards Shan-Yu and it buried him under the snow. Mulan grabbed Shang's hand and they ran for safety.

Me: "AVALANCHE!"

Yao: "Run for it!"

The rest of us ran out before the snow could make us into popsicles. 'Ping' and Captain Shang were out of breathe after that devastating avalanche.

Shang: "Thanks, Ping."

Mulan: "It… was nothing."

They both stood up and dusted themselves off.

Shang: "I should never have doubted you. From now on, you have my trust."

Mulan: "Thank you, Captain."

Then Mushu popped out from the snow.

Mushu: "First she uses me as a lighter, then she turns me into a cannonball. The head ancestor's gonna hear about this. You know, that's it! I give up! I can't take this no more. C'mon, Mulan. Let's quit this charade and go home, girl."

Mulan: "Mushu!"

He turned up to see Shang standing very close to Mulan and he covered his mouth with his hands.

Shang: "Mulan? A woman? It can't be!"

We finally saw 'Ping' and the Captain and ran over to check up on them.

Sora: "Ping!"

Me (disguised voice): "Captain!"

Shang walked towards us.

Goofy: "Oh, boy, you're okay!"

Danielle (disguised voice): "Is something wrong, Captain?"

Shang: "You all knew, didn't you? You knew Ping was really a woman in disguise."

We all tried to say something but unfortunately, nothing came out of our mouths.

Shang: "I can't believe you lied to me. The punishment for high treason and dishonoring the Army…is death."

Mulan turned to Shang.

Shang: "Get out of my sight…now! You're all dismissed."

Sora: "But Captain…"

Shang: "My debt is repaid."

So now Shang and the rest of the army went to the palace to protect the Emperor leaving the six of us still in the mountains. Mushu came out of his hiding spot and Mulan sighed deeply in failure.

Mushu: "Mulan…I blew it."

Danielle and I went over to Mulan and we placed our hands on her shoulders and she looked at us.

Me: "We're sorry about all of this."

Danielle: "We only wanted to help you."

Mulan gave us a small smile and she nodded her head.

Mulan: "It's okay. We did everything we could. Perhaps, now is the time we can change to our real selves."

We nodded as Mulan got out of the heavy armor and she let her bun down. Her short black hair reached the shoulders a little bit. We even took out our ribbons holding our hair together and let it all loose. Now that Mulan is out of the army, she had to go back home and face the consequences from her father. We all decided that we would take our share of the blame and help out Mulan. When we're walking out of the mountains, we heard a roar coming from down below and we saw Shan-Yu raising up from the snow and Heartless starts appearing right beside him.

Mulan: "Shan-Yu!"

Sora: "He's alive!"

Mulan: "He's heading for the Imperial City! We've got to warn Shang!"

Mushu: "Did you see that group of Heartless? They popped out of the snow! Like daisies!"

Mulan: "Mushu, aren't we in this together or not?"

He looked at Mulan and then he looked at the rest of us and then he has a determined grin on his face like he was ready for action.

Mushu: "Well, let's go kick some honey buns!"

We all cheered as we ran our way to the Imperial City.

My POV:

As soon as we made it to the Imperial City, we saw Shang and we ran to him.

Mulan: "Shang! Shan-Yu is alive! He's heading this way!"

Shang: "And why should I believe you this time?"

Sora: "But…she's telling you the truth!"

Then Donald pointed up to the sky and he saw the falcon flying. Then in the distance, Shan-Yu's standing on the roof of the Palace.

Shang: "Guard the palace! Do not let the enemy get anywhere near the Emperor! That's an order!"

Chen-Po, Ling and Yao spring into action with their swords but the rest of the soldiers were actually Heartless in disguises! Shang looked shocked when they became Heartless. We grabbed our weapons and went over to Shang.

Sora: "Captain! We'll secure the courtyard, and you can save the Emperor!"

Donald: "That's an order!"

He nodded at us and he ran to the palace. We all fought the Heartless. I looked and saw Mulan destroying Heartless left and right.

Me: "Way to go, Mulan! That's the way!"

Mulan smiled at me as we destroyed the last Heartless and we ran to the Imperial Palace where we saw Shan-Yu putting his sword very close to the Emperor's neck. The emperor's wearing yellow robes and a yellow square hat. He even has a long white beard and a mustache as well.

Shan-Yu: "Now, you'll bow to me!"

He then turned to us and he stared at Mulan. Then Shang came in and he punched him in the face and knocked him to the ground. He grabbed the emperor and Chen-Po and Ling closed the palace gates behind them. Shan-Yu stood up and he ran to the gates, but we blocked his path.

Mulan: "It ends now!"

Sora, Victoria and Me: "Right now!"

The falcon flew back to his shoulder and then he started laughing and then I saw the darkness surrounding him. We have to protect the palace gates. And so the battle with Shan-Yu begins. Shan-Yu is fast with a blade and he can give out some really deep damage to us. Sora blocked his sword and when Shan-Yu tried to attack him, he flipped out of the way and attacked him again.

Victoria spotted the falcon and she ran towards it. She used the fire spell on it and it burned the feathers off of it. In fact, it made it look like a roasted chicken.

Victoria: "Now, that's what I like to call a Mongolian barbeque."

I looked at the falcon and I laughed like there was no tomorrow.

Me: "Nice one, Vicky!"

Then I turned to Shan-Yu and I was starting to get pumped.

Me: "Now, it's my turn!"

I turned to Mulan and I smiled at her.

Me: "What do you say we turn up the heat?"

Mulan smiled and Mushu came out with a determined look on his face.

Mulan: "For China!"

Mushu: "I'll handle this!"

We both stood next to each other as Mushu shoots out fireballs and soon enough we were floating a little. We both gave Shan-Yu a great amount of damage and then he shoots fireballs in the air and we landed on the ground safely as the fireballs crashed onto Shan-Yu dealing more damage to him. Then he was defeated.

Shan-Yu was backing up until he fell backwards and he dropped his sword. We all stood up and we cheered for our victory. I even high-fived Mulan.

Mushu: "Now that's what I call burning some hunny-buns! Aw yeah! Mulan's the best! Mulan's the best! No wait a minute-I'm the best! Mushu's the best! Mushu's the best!"

Me: "You're ruining the celebration, dude."

After a little while, we all stood as the Emperor walked towards us.

Emperor: "I've heard a great deal about you, Fa Mulan."

She walked towards him, tucking a little bit of her hair behind her ear as she bowed to him.

Emperor: "You stole your father's armor, ran away from home, impersonated an Imperial soldier. You deceived your commanding officer, shamed the entire Chinese army, and dishonored your family name."

Sora: "We get the picture…"

I looked at Victoria and she's starting to get worried. I was worried too.

Emperor: "You're a young woman. And in the end…"

Donald groaned a little bit and I closed my eyes waiting to hear what he had to say to her.

Emperor: "…you have saved us all."

He started bowing to Mulan and then she stood up and then the crowd behind us cheered for us! We all laughed and cheered for our success!

Mulan: "Your Excellency!"

Emperor: "Captain Li?"

Shang grabbed Shan-Yu's sword and he placed it in her hands.

Emperor: "Take this, so the world will know what it is you have done for China."

Mulan: "Thank you."

He took out to flower combs. One of them has a purple blossom and a light blue comb with the charm of Yin on it while the other has a blue blossom and a purple comb with the charm of Yang on it. He gave the flower comb with the Yang charm to Victoria and he gave the flower comb with the Yin charm to me.

Emperor: "Take these flower combs, as a token of gratitude and for saving China."

We both smiled at the Emperor and we bowed in respect.

Victoria and I: "Thank you, Your Excellency."

Shang: "Mulan."

Mulan: "Yes?"

Shang: "Sora. Donald. Goofy."

He then turned to us and he looked confused.

Victoria: "I'm Victoria."

Danielle: "And I'm Danielle."

Shang: "Victoria…Danielle…"

Victoria and I: "Sir!"

Shang: "Thank you."

Emperor: "'Thank you'? Is that all there is to say, Captain? If you wish to win the heart of Fa Mulan, China's bravest woman, you'll have to be a bit more eloquent than that."

Then the Emperor started to laugh and I saw Mulan chuckling a little bit.

Me: "Can we get your autograph?"

She turned to us and she smiled at us.

Mulan: "Thanks for everything, Sora, Danielle and Victoria."

Then as it turns out, Mushu wasn't really a Guardian after all. He actually tricked us! I ran after him. After everything we went through the first time I met him, I thought he really was a Guardian. There's no way he's getting away from me! Then Shan-Yu's sword started to glow just like Sora's Membership card and as it turns out, Shan-Yu's sword was the item that shows us the Keyhole. Sora, Victoria and I seal the Keyhole.

Donald: "Okay!"

Goofy: "Guess it's about time to be movin' on."

Emperor: "You shall be missed."

I turned to Mulan and smiled at her.

Me: "Is it okay if we come back to visit?"

Mulan: "Of course!"

Shang: "We will look forward to your return."

Sora: "You two play nice."

Shang: "Whoa… Watch it, soldier!"

Mulan smiled and laughed and Mushu laughed as well.

Mulan: "Goodbye Sora, Victoria, Danielle, Donald, Goofy!"

Me: "We'll be back soon! I promise!"

We walked down the steps and we make our way to the Gummi Ship and I played around with the comb I got. I hope that Riku is okay.

Which world will our heroes go next? Will they ever help an old friend who's feeling a little down? Will they ever become true heroes? Why am I asking you all these questions? Find out in Chapter 5 of Dani and Victoria's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 2!

SUCCESS! I finished the chapter! And it's only 1 AM in the morning. I think I have gone insane. Anyway, I also do not own the movie "Mulan" or the jokes from Jeff Dunham. I hope you guys liked Chapter 4! Please read and review. Any bad comments or reviews will be deleted. I will have Chapter 5 up soon. Thank you and good night!


	5. Chapter 5 Olympus Coliseum First Visit

Hello everybody! October is just around the bend so that means Halloween is getting close! Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to my BFF MonstarzGirl! She has just turned 22 on September 22nd and so this chapter is her birthday present from me! I hope you have a very special birthday! I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2. I only own Danielle and MonstarzGirl own Victoria. Hope you guys like Chapter 5! Enjoy!

Victoria's POV:

We flew over to the next world we see and we had to get passed a giant Heartless Ship! It was a good thing that I was flying the Gummi Ship otherwise; we would've been scrap metal. Flying the Gummi Ship was INCREDIBLE! It almost feels like we're in a space ship on the way to the moon! Soon enough, we made it to the new world which is the Olympus Coliseum! It's been a while since we saw Hercules. I hope everything is going okay.

When we arrived, everything around us looks really dark and gloomy. It almost felt like we were in a really dark cave. Plus, there's even a dark pond and it looks really ominous. Okay, this doesn't look like the Coliseum whatsoever.

Me: "This doesn't look right."

Goofy: "Are ya sure this is the coliseum?"

Donald pointed to a golden door way with stairs that are ascending upwards.

Donald: "It's that way!"

We started walking towards the golden stairs.

Sora: "Oh…Guess we were a little off."

Me: "Could it be me? I mean I did fly the Gummi Ship for the first time."

Danielle placed her hand on my shoulder.

Danielle: "It couldn't be your fault. Maybe we're here for a reason."

As soon as she said it, we heard a woman screaming and we turned to see a woman wearing a pink dress with pink straps and with red long hair up in a high pony tail running from a bulldog-like Heartless. She trips over her dress as the Heartless ran closer to her.

Sora: "Heartless!"

We all ran over to her and the dog Heartless ran away. She then got up on her knee and shook her head. Dani and I walked over to her and I offered my hand to her.

Me: "Are you all right?"

Meg: "Thanks, but…I'm fine."

I still offered my hand to her and she turned and looked at us. We both smiled at her. Then she got up on her own, completely ignoring my offered hand and she dusted her dress. She turned to us and she crossed her arms.

Meg: "And you're supposed to be?"

Me: "I'm Victoria. And these are my closest friends, Danielle, Sora, Donald, and Goofy. We came to see how Hercules is doing."

She looked at us one at a time and then she thought for a minute with her hand on her chin.

Meg: "You know Wonderboy?"

Danielle: "Of course we do. We helped him back in the past."

Donald: "Yeah, 'cause we're heroes, too!"

Goofy: "Ya mean, junior heroes, Donald."

Donald scowled at the foul memory of us becoming junior heroes from the last time we came here. Dani and I snickered a little bit while Meg chuckled a little bit.

Meg: "Looks like we have a friend in common. Name's Megara. My friends call me Meg."

Meg told us that Herc has been fighting in the Coliseum lately and she even told us that he was just about ready to drop but he still kept on fighting. Poor Herc! He must be keeping up his fighting form. Plus as it turns out, all the enemies that Herc fought were from Hades himself. We remember the last time we saw him, he put Cerberus in the competition and he used Cloud to destroy us in the tournament. Meg was on her way to see him. She was probably trying to get him to stop sending forces at Herc. We can tell that she's worried about him. We decided to go to Hades ourselves as long as we kept the conversation we just had our little secret. Our lips are sealed and locked down tight. We made our way to the giant doors and we entered the Cave of the Dead. As soon as we entered, we saw someone in a black coat running along the path.

Donald: "The Organization!"

Danielle: "All right! Now we're getting somewhere. Let's follow him!"

We followed the passage while we fought against some Heartless new and old. There was a new Heartless that looked like a lousy knight with a lance in its hand. When it was flying around the room, I jumped and grabbed it and I led it to the ground. Then we found a tunnel and we ran to it.

On the other side of the tunnel, the man in the black coat is running towards us! Sora, Danielle and I got our Keyblades out ready to fight, but he ran past us and we heard him yelling something.

Mysterious Figure: "Run! Run away!"

We all turned around to see the man run into a dark portal and disappeared. Okay. What just happened? Was an Organization XIII member afraid of something?

Sora: "Okay…?"

Danielle: "What the heck was that all about?"

Me: "That was really random."

Danielle: "Tell me about it."

We all made our way to a crack on the wall and it was glowing ominously green. I felt Dani grabbing my hand and I saw her shivering a little bit. I looked at her and I smiled at her reassuring her that things will be okay.

When we made through the crack, we were standing on a stone platform with stone paths connecting to some steps at the top. Dani and I looked down and we saw some swirls at the bottom of the abyss. I'm super scared right now. Good thing that we're holding hands. We saw Donald and Goofy shaking like a leaf. Donald moaned a little bit as he looked around.

Goofy: "I'm scared too, Donald."

Sora, however, wasn't scared like the rest of us are.

Sora: "Hades, come out!"

He looked up to a building that looks like half of a skull. (That means there are only the eyes.) He looked pretty determined.

I saw Dani walking to Goofy as she used her right hand and grabbed Goofy's left hand. Goofy looked at her and she smiled at him.

Danielle: "Don't worry. We're scared too. Whenever I'm scared, I remember my mom always telling me that fear is only the mind. She also told me that whenever I'm scared or afraid, always think of something funny. That will take some of the fears away."

Goofy smiled at her and nodded as he grabbed her hand.

Goofy: "Good idea! Let's try it!"

I smiled at them and I went over to Donald and grabbed his right hand. He looked at me and I knelt to his height.

Me: "Don't be scared. It's like what Dani said. Fear is only in the mind. Let's try her idea."

Donald smiled a little bit as he grabbed my left hand.

Donald: "O-ooo-okay."

As we made our way to the stairs, I looked to see the green smoke all around us and we all took a deep breath as we continued to climb. When we were about halfway, we took a small break.

Donald: "How much longer?"

Sora: "We're almost there. Just a little bit further."

We realized something. When Sora was talking, his voice went a little bit higher in pitch. I snickered a little bit and I even heard Dani laughing. Sora turned to us and he looked at us.

Sora (squeaky voice): "What? What is it?"

Then we all started to laugh at Sora's high voice. It was just priceless!

Me (squeaky voice): "That is so messed up!"

Danielle (squeaky voice): "It's not just him. It's us as well!"

Donald (squeaky voice): "What's going on?"

Goofy (squeaky voice): "I don't know but I can't stop laughing!"

We were all laughing at how funny our voices sound. I went over to Dani and an idea struck.

Me: "I have an idea. Ready? A one and a two…"

Me and Danielle (squeaky voices): "**Christmas, Christmas time is here**"

(I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks and Ice Age Dawn of the Dinosaurs. I'm sorry but it was just too good to pass up!)

When the boys heard us singing, they roared in laughter. Soon enough, we were all laughing and rolling around on the ground. After a good while, Dani used the Aero spell to blow the green smoke away and soon enough, our voices returned to normal.

Sora: "That was hilarious!"

Me: "Man, I can't breathe!"

I looked at Dani and she's wiping her tears away from laughing so hard. Then we continued making our way to the stairs and then we finally made it. Our little comedy hour made everyone so much happier and not so scared. When we got to the stairs, we heard Hades yelling about someone being fired and we ran up the stairs. At the top, we saw a man with black, spiky hair, wearing a red robe, his left arm in his robe like a cast with a huge and long sword in his right hand fighting against Hades who now has fire red skin and his fire hair is now red in anger.

Donald: "Hades!"

Hades then turned back to his usual blue skin and blue fire hair when he saw us.

Hades: "You again?"

Then the man struck Hades hard with his sword.

Auron: "Fight!"

Danielle: "You don't have to tell us twice."

We grabbed our weapons and ran over to Hades. Hades struck the man down and I ran over to him.

Me: "Are you okay?"

The man looked at me and he nodded his head. I cast the Cure spell on him and he got to his knees.

Me: "Stay here. We'll take care of that hothead."

I ran over to Hades and unleashed a fury of attacks. But none of my attacks made contact with him. All of our attacks were reflected. I started getting weaker and I saw the others almost out of energy.

Donald: "Something's wrong!"

Sora: "I feel kinda funny…"

Danielle: "I don't feel so good."

Me: "Me too."

Hades: "That's right! See, that's the thing. In the Underworld, heroes are zeroes-comes with the territory."

He summoned fireballs in his hands and he charged at us when the man with the long sword, blocked the attack.

Auron: "Go now!"

Sora: "But we've gotta talk to Hades!"

Hades plugged his ears and he pretended to ignore us.

Hades: "What was that?"

Me: "Alright, that's it!"

I started to run towards Hades but the man grabbed my arm and he started to pull me towards the stairs.

Auron: "We can't fight him here! We have to go-now!"

Me: "But…"

Danielle: "Vicky, he's right! Let's get out of here!"

I groaned and ran with the others down the steps. As soon as I jumped down from the steps, Sora and Goofy closed the doors behind us.

Donald: "Is he gone?"

Auron: "Don't count on it."

Then a puff of smoke appeared and Hades appeared right next to Sora. Dani and I screamed.

Hades: "Leaving so soon? I was hoping we might have a little bit of fun."

Danielle: "RUN!"

We all ran down the stone path while fighting off the Heartless and dodging Hades's attacks. I saw the man fighting the Heartless and he's wicked FAST! He's moving at lightning speed attacking the Heartless and dodging Hades' attacks. It's like he's a blur. We finally made it to the crack on the wall and we all ran through it to safety. We all panted and out of breathe. I have never felt so tired in all my life. I turned to the man and I gave him a small smile.

Me: "Man, you were INCREDIBLE back there! Are you a hero or something?"

He shook his head silently.

Auron: "No, I'm no hero… I'm just an…"

I turned my head slightly to the right in confusion.

Auron: "Auron."

I turned to Dani and she looked confused by what he said.

Auron: "My name."

I stood up and dusted myself off and Dani was doing the same thing.

Me: "Thank you, Auron."

Danielle: "Yeah. You really saved our skins back there."

Me: "I'm Victoria and this is my best friend, Danielle."

Danielle: "Hi."

Sora stood up and he faced Auron.

Sora: "I'm Sora."

Then Donald jumped onto his back.

Donald: "Donald."

Then Goofy jumped onto Donald's back.

Goofy: "Goofy!"

Sora couldn't hold the weight and soon enough, all 3 of them were on the floor again. Dani and I started to chuckle silently.

Danielle: "Now that's what I call a dog pile."

Auron: "It seems we were fated to meet. Maybe you need a guardian."

Sora rolled Donald and Goofy off and he stood up.

Sora: "Guardian? Thanks, but no thanks."

He walked towards the stairs again as Auron gave a small chuckle.

Me: "Ignore him. We really do need some help. Can you help us?"

He nodded silently as we made our way to the stairs and we went back to the entrance of the Underworld. But when we arrived at the Cave of the Dead entrance, the giant door is closed. I summoned my Keyblade and Auron looked at my Keyblade.

Auron: "Will that open it?"

Me: "Yeah. It will."

Then we all heard some growling. Auron grabbed his sword and stood in his stance. Then the pet of Hades dropped down from the ceiling. Cerberus gave out a mighty roar. I pointed the Keyblade at the lock on the door and a beam of light came out of my Keyblade and it went to the lock destroying it.

Donald and Goofy started to slide the door open as Auron fought against Cerberus. I turned to the opened door with Donald and Goofy on the other side of the door. I turned to Dani and we both nodded and we turned to Auron to help him fight against Cerberus. Sora thought the same thing and he stood next to Auron as a barrier came up and blocked Donald and Goofy from coming in to help us. We all jumped and started attacking the heads. Dani used some of her new spells while I unleashed a fury of attacks on him. But Cerberus knocked me to the wall. I stood up and shook the pain away and I saw Auron with his hand out.

Auron: "Let us team up so we can take it down together."

I gave him a smile and I grabbed his hand.

Me: "Let's do it!"

Auron and I stood side by side and we unleashed a huge slash on Cerberus. With his lightning speed and my evasive skills, we gave Cerberus a huge hunk of damage. Then we put our weapons together and they started to spin really fast and we jumped out of the way as a tornado started to blow our way and caused Cerberus to be knocked out for a little bit. We then continued attacking Cerberus and then two of the heads grabbed me as the middle head was about to bite me but luckily I used the Keyblade to block its mouth and then I grabbed my Keyblade and jumped up high and I struck down the middle head hard giving it the final blow.

Cerberus walked back a little bit as we made our way to the door. We all made it and we started to close the door. Sora placed two fingers in his mouth at opposite ends and stretched them and he crossed his eyes. Donald wiggled his fingers and crossed his eyes out. Goofy waved tauntingly at Cerberus and we put our fingers near our eyes pulling it down a bit and stuck our tongues out at Cerberus as it starts running towards the door as it closes on it.

We all laughed as the door closes on Cerberus leaving it grounded for life! We looked around to find Auron had left so we decided to climb the golden stairs to the Olympus Coliseum! As soon as we saw the gates to the Coliseum, memories start to flow back into our heads. Then the doors opened to see a friendly face coming out. It was our old friend Hercules! I smiled and I started to run towards him.

Me: "HERC!"

Herc looked up and he smiled when he saw all of us again.

Hercules: "Sora! Victoria! Danielle! Donald, Goofy! When did you get here?"

When I was close enough, I jumped and hugged him and he hugged me back.

Sora: "Hey, Herc!"

Danielle: "Long time no see."

Donald: "Hi!"

Goofy: "Howdy there!"

He walked towards us as we saw Meg looking at us from the doors.

Hercules: "You on another adventure?"

Sora: "Yeah, trackin' down some friends, wipin' out some Heartless."

Hercules and Sora gave each other a high five.

Hercules: "Junior heroes, always busy!"

Sora: "You know it!"

My POV:

Soon enough, we were in the Main Lobby and we told Hercules everything that happened so far. As it turns out, we need the Olympus Stone in order to restore our energy back to normal every time when we go to the Underworld. But someone stole the stone. So now we have to find the Olympus Stone in the Underworld. But Herc thought we would need some training so we decided to head into the arena where we saw a familiar satyr getting ready for the next match.

Phil: "Hey champ, how ya feeling? Better rest up for tomorrow's match. Nobody's gonna pay to see a worn-out hero…capiche? Remember what I told you. Victory in the games comes down to two simple words: Eat, bathe, sleep!"

We all laughed. Phil still can't count his words. He turned to us and he looked very surprised to see us. He ran up to us and he smiled at us.

Phil: "Hey, if it ain't the junior heroes! You guys and gals look great!"

Sora: "Lookin' good, Phil."

Phil: "Never better! How you guys been? Have you earned your "true hero" wings yet?"

We all paused and thought about it for a while.

Phil: "Nope, you ain't got what it takes."

We all groaned and moaned. Will we ever become true heroes?

Phil: "So, what's up?"

We told Phil that we needed some training and he gladly set us up with some training exercises and soon enough we were fighting better than ever. After a while, Herc came into the arena and he told us that something happened to Meg. He didn't even know what happened. Then Hades appeared and he taunted us saying that Meg has gotten herself trapped in the Underworld. But he also told us that if we don't stay at the Coliseum, the Hydra would come and attack us. Then he disappeared laughing at us. So we decided to go to the Underworld to save Meg while Herc can fight against the Hydra. We all went to the stairs outside of the entrance to the Coliseum. As soon as we arrived to the Underworld, we went through the giant green doors and we fought off the Heartless as much as we could. Our energy is almost depleted. We decided to take a little break.

Me: "Okay. I don't think we could take much more of this."

Victoria: "Yeah. We need to find that Olympus Stone and fast. Otherwise, we're screwed."

Sora: "Hey, guys. Look over there."

We looked up ahead and we saw the mysterious figure in the black coat standing near the door. We all decided to stock up and heal up because there might be a fight with this guy. We walked towards the guy and he turned to us.

Mysterious Figure: "Ah! You!"

He put down his hood and he revealed his face to us. He has brown hair that is combed up and he has blue eyes. He looked at Sora deeply.

Demyx: "Wait a sec… Roxas?"

Sora: "Excuse me?"

Me and Victoria: "Say what?"

Demyx: "Roxas? Oh, it's no use."

Sora: "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Then he took out a piece of paper and he starts reading it. Dude! What is he some kind of newbie!?

Demyx: "Let's see here… 'If the subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate his true disposition'… Right."

Then he put the piece of paper away and we heard him silently whispering.

Demyx: "Did they ever pick the wrong guy for this one…"

Sora crossed his arms in confusion.

Sora: "You're bizarre…"

Victoria: "Well, what if I said blargen fadibble no hip?"

(MonstarzGirl and I are huge SpongeBob fans! We couldn't resist! I do not own SpongeBob Squarepants.)

We all turned to her looking really confused at what she said.

Me: "Oookaayy. That would be really bizarre but not as bizarre as that dude."

Then he took out a small rock with a picture of the lightning bolt. That must be the Olympus Stone!

Goofy: "He's gotta be the thief!"

Demyx: "Now that's just plain rude!"

He lifted the stone above his head and white energy surrounded him. We all got our weapons out as he got his weapon out. It almost looks like a sitar. Why does the dude have a sitar for a weapon?! What is he the musician of the Organization!? He then played his weapon and 100 copies of him appeared out of nowhere and the copies are made out of water.

Me: "Time to use my new spell!"

I pointed my Keyblade up in the air and it summoned 4 crystal diamonds and they all swirled around all the copies and destroying all of them. (That is one of my favorite spells in Dream Drop Distance. I give to you the Sparkra spell.) I fell to my knees after the spell is finished.

Me: "Man, this curse is really starting to get annoying!"

Victoria came up to me and she used an Elixir to heal me up.

Victoria: "That was AWESOME!"

Me: "I thought you would like that spell."

Demyx grabbed his chest as his power has been depleted. He looked at Sora.

Demyx: "Roxas, come back to us!"

Then he disappeared into the black portal. Vicky helped me up as Donald grabbed the Olympus Stone and gave it to Sora. He then lifted it above his head and white energy surrounded all of us and I suddenly felt better!

Victoria: "Hey, I don't feel queasy anymore!"

Me: "My headache is gone! Let's hope this lasts for a good while."

Sora: "Let's go! Meg needs our help!"

Me, Victoria, Donald and Goofy: "Right!"

We all ran through the door and at the other side, we saw Meg trapped in stone and there's a Keyhole next to her. I summoned my Keyblade and pointed to the Keyhole and unlocked the stone. The stone and Meg disappeared into the hole and we decided to jump into the hole.

When we all landed safely, me, Sora and Victoria pointed our Keyblades like in a pose. Then, we saw Meg in smoke chains with Hades standing next to her.

Hades: "Now that's what I call a key. Gee, thanks for your help! Now have a nice day."

He disappeared again leaving us and Meg. Meg then yelled at us.

Meg: "Danielle, Victoria, Sora, behind you!"

We turned around and we saw Pete with some bat Heartless flying around. Man, not him again!

Pete: "What's wrong? Can't fight in the Underworld? Aw, boo hoo hoo! Ha ha!"

We all got our weapons out and we surround ourselves around Meg.

Me: "Better think again, tough guy!"

Pete: "Charge!"

He sends his bat Heartless at us and we decided to split up. Vicky and I will protect Meg while Sora, Donald, and Goofy try to battle Pete. So many Heartless were trying to separate us from Meg but then I saw Vicky pointing her Keyblade at a bat Heartless and launched a small ball of fire at it.

Me: "Are you serious? That would hardly do any damage to them."

Victoria: "Wait for it…wait for it…"

When the small ball made contact with the Heartless, a HUGE explosion covered most of the room and all the Heartless were destroyed! My mouth opened as I turned to Vicky twirling her Keyblade and blowing the smoke off the tip of the Keyblade. (That is one of the most powerful spells in Dream Drop Distance. That is the Mega Flare.)

Me: "I will never judge that spell again."

But more heartless kept coming our way. I cut Meg's bonds and soon enough we were surrounded but then Herc came in and saved us! He whistled and his companion, Pegasus, jumped on Pete's head as he flew towards us. He hoisted Meg onto Pegasus and it flew away as we ran towards the beam of light while Herc stayed behind.

When we climbed out of the hole, Meg and Pegasus were near the door.

Meg: "Guys… I won't leave him."

Sora: "He'll be okay."

Meg: "Look, even Herc has his limits. He can't keep winning forever."

Victoria: "Meg's right. We have to help him."

Me: "Don't worry, Meg. We'll back him up."

Meg smiled at us.

Meg: "Thank you."

Pegasus lowered his head to Donald.

Donald: "Get Meg out of here!"

Pegasus nodded his head and he flew up out of the Underworld. Then we all jumped down into the hole again and we saw Herc almost fainting. We all grabbed our weapons and ran next to him. We all smiled and nodded our heads. We all worked together to fight against Pete. Pete was a pain in the butt. Every once in a while, he summons a shield that heals himself and bounces our attacks. But when his shield is down, I took off one of my shoes and I saw Vicky doing the same thing and we turned to Pete.

Me: "Hey Pete! You deserve a boot to the head!"

Victoria: "For being such a pain in the butt!"

We both threw our shoes at Pete and then he brought up the shield again. We both grabbed our shoes and put them back on again. He laughed at us as he's being regenerated in his shield. I turned to Vicky and Herc who are fighting some Heartless together and an idea came into my head.

Me: "Hey guys! Time to show Pete that we're having a ball!"

Vicky and I used our Keyblades to hit Pete making him roll his way to Herc and he used his strength to destroy the shield with one punch. Then Vicky let out a Mega Flare spell and gave him the final blow!

Pete: "This place gives me the creeps! I'll deal with you nitwits next time!"

Then he leaves us. We then heard some crumbling and also saw some rocks coming down from above. That takes as our cue to get the heck out of here! We all ran to the entrance of the Underworld and then we started to climb the golden stairs. When we got to the top, we saw the Olympus Coliseum in ruins! We all looked up to see the cause of the destruction. A purple monster with a long neck and sharp teeth shows its face from the smoke. This must be the Hydra. We all ran over to Herc who's on his hands and knees. He was in doubt saying that he's nothing but a washout. We all tried to cheer him up but he's still in doubt. The Hydra roared at us. Meg hoisted Herc up and she walked him to the side.

Donald: "Herc needs help!"

Sora: "Yeah!"

I turned to Phil showing some martial arts moves and standing next to us.

Phil: "Don't suppose you have room for one more?"

I shook my head as Pegasus and Meg joined in with Phil.

Me: "There's plenty to go around!"

Meg: "We're in."

Me: "Meg, protect Herc. No matter what happens."

Meg smiled at us and she nodded her head.

Meg: "No problem."

Then we all ran to the Hydra. We all unleashed some attacks on it and then after a while, it's head swerved.

Victoria: "This is for kidnapping Meg!"

She jumped up and sliced its head off! You go, girl! The severed neck fell to the ground and it dug a little bit underground. Then, three more heads appears!

I turned to Vicky who is almost onto her hands and knees.

Me: "Time to take things to the next level!"

She nodded her head as we both grabbed our hands and light started to shine on our hearts.

Victoria and I: "ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL!"

After a bright light encased us, we were in our Valor forms. Our wings were still the same colors, but our clothes are red and bright red. We both flew up to the heads and we tried to attack them but they dodge our attacks.

Then we heard Phil shouting at us to get on the Hydra's back. In fact, he shouted it multiple times. After a while, (you can see an anime vein on me and Vicky's heads) we yelled at him.

Victoria and I: "WE GET IT, PHIL! SHUT UP!"

We climbed up on the back of the Hydra and Phil tossed a giant urn our way. We both jumped up and we slammed the urn onto the body making the three heads not move.

Sora got one head, Victoria and Donald got the nest head and me and Goofy got the last head. Then once all three heads swerved, Victoria, Sora and I sliced all three heads off. Then the severed neck came back up and even more heads appear!

Me: "Okay. This head slicing thing is really getting old here!"

Then we all turned up to see Pegasus flying around. All 3 of us climbed onto Pegasus and we dealt out some more damage in the sky as we flew around on Pegasus. Then all of the heads swerved.

Victoria: "Give it the final blow, Dani!"

Me: "With great pleasure!"

I jumped up and I sliced all of the heads off. As the body moved around and slumped down as all of the heads disappeared into darkness.

Me: "That is for Herc and the Olympus Coliseum."

Everyone cheered as I slide down off the body and we all made our way to Herc so is still feeling down in the dumps.

Hercules: "I let you down. I'm just…no use."

Meg: "It's not your fault. Hey, even a god would be exhausted."

Victoria: "She's right. Give yourself a chance to rest, Herc."

Me: "Think about it this way. There won't be any games for a while, anyway."

Meg stood up and she turned to us and she smiled at us.

Meg: "Don't worry about Wonderboy here. I'll look after him. Sora, Donald, Victoria, Danielle, Goofy, I owe you big time."

Sora: "Hey, it's no big deal. Just let us know if Hades or the Heartless start acting up. We'll take care of it."

Donald: "Yeah, that's what heroes are for!"

Meg got very confused and she looked at us.

Meg: "When did you five make hero?"

Victoria: "Let's save that for another time… We have to hit the road."

Meg: "Okay. Don't be strangers."

Goofy: "Gawrsh, I hope you feel better soon, Hercules."

Me: "Yeah. Take it easy on yourself, okay?"

Hercules: "Yeah…"

Donald: "Phil?"

Phil: "Oh, well, take care you guys! Stay a little longer next time. We got some serious training to catch up on."

Sora: "Well, time to go!"

Victoria: "Oh, yeah! I almost forgot! The Olympus Stone!"

Vicky walked to Herc with the stone in her hand. Herc stood up and he slowly walked towards the stone and then the stone started to shine brightly. The Olympus Stone floated out of her hand as the Olympus Stone showed us the Keyhole. All 3 of us sealed the Keyhole and then we said good bye as we make our way to the Gummi Ship. I looked up to the bright blue sky. Riku…where are you? I hope you're doing okay.

Where will our heroes travel to next? Why has the Beast attacked our heroes? How will our heroes wake up the Beast from his trance? Where did Danielle get the light blue rose? Why am I asking you all of these questions? Find out next time in Chapter 6 of Dani and Victoria's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 2!

AWESOME! I did it! This was the longest chapter that I ever wrote. Remember to read and review. Any bad comments or reviews will be deleted. Huge thanks to MonstarzGirl for helping me out! I hope you like this chapter. I will have Chapter 6 and 7 up soon. See you later!


End file.
